The purpose of this project is to investigate the regulation of collagen biosynthesis in normal, diseased and malignant cells. Here we are concerned with intracellular steps in collagen formation and the factors that control the amount and kind of collagen synthesized by cells. Collagen synthesis is studied in cell-free systems including polysomes from various connective tissues.